A Descoberta dos Marotos
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Cont. de "Beijando o Inimigo"/Snack) Sirius quer contar aos Marotos que namora com Snape, mas não consegue. Mas uma situação ruim o faz contar a verdade.


**Título:** A Descoberta dos Marotos /**Classificação:** K+ /** Casal:** Sirius Black / Severus Snape/  
**Resumo:** (Cont. de "Beijando o Inimigo"/Snack) Sirius quer contar aos Marotos que namora com Snape, mas não consegue. Mas uma situação ruim o faz contar a verdade.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

**Aviso:** Blá, blá, blá…os de sempre. É tudo da J. , mas a imaginação é livre e graças à ela podemos nos divertir.

(1) – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.

(2) – Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Essa fic é a continuação de "Beijando o Inimigo". Se quiser saber mais, poderá ler a fic em meu perfil.

**Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

**S.L.**

**A Descoberta dos Marotos **

**(Continuação de "Beijando o Inimigo")**

Sirius acordou com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto. Tinha chegado ao dormitório às cinco da manhã, depois de uma noite apaixonante com Severus. Se levantou e James, que já tinha seu uniforme vestido, perguntou, vendo a cara de seu melhor amigo:

-Por Merlin, Pad. Você não dormiu nada. Olhe seus olhos!

-Bom dia para você também, Prongs. – Resmungou Sirius, bocejando.

-Bom dia, Padfoot. – Falou James - Mas você já viu sua cara?

Sirius se levantou, pegou na varinha, que estava em cima do criado mudo e se dirigiu para o banheiro. Se olhou no espelho e reparou que tinha covas profundas debaixo dos olhos. Lançou um feitiço não-verbal e as covas desapareceram. Lavou a cara e penteou os cabelos. Deitou um ultimo olhar ao espelho e viu que estava lindo, como sempre. Saiu do banheiro e James perguntou, estranhando o sorriso de Sirius:

-O que aconteceu, Pad? Está todo sorridente. – Reparou James, desconfiado mas, logo de seguida sorriu maliciosamente e perguntou:

-A noite correu bem? - Sirius riu com a pergunta e respondeu, enigmaticamente:

-Melhor do que você imagina…

James riu com a resposta de Sirius e falou:

-Encontrou uma gata gostosa e andou fazendo coisas indecentes?

Sirius sorriu e respondeu, maliciosamente, enquanto retirava o pijama e vestia o uniforme:

-_Muito_ indecentes.

James riu de novo e Sirius pensou, tristemente: "Se você soubesse quem foi, não estaria rindo."

O Maroto queria contar a James que estava namorando com Severus, mas sabia que ele iria reagir mal e decidiu falar em outro momento, com calma. James comentou:

-Ainda bem que hoje é sábado. Estava farto de ter aulas.

Sirius acabou de se arranjar a tempo da porta do dormitório se abrir e Remus falar:

-Então, ainda não estão prontos? Está todo o mundo esperando por vocês.

-Já estamos prontos, Moony. – Disse James, revirando os olhos com o estresse do amigo e os garotos seguiram o lobisomem. Desceram as escadas e viram Dorcas, Lene, Peter e Lily os esperando. James tocou no cabelo, o tentando alisar, mas sem sucesso. Se dirigiu para a ruiva e falou:

-Bom dia, esmeralda. – Lily olhou furiosamente para James e exclamou:

-É Evans, Potter! – E gritou, sua voz ecoando pela sala comunal - EVANS!

James levantou as mãos em rendição e falou:

-Está bom, ruivinha. – Todos olharam para James e Lily, com cansaço. Estavam fartos das discussões deles e Dorcas , tentando evitar uma briga, pediu:

-Vamos tomar o café da manhã? Estou com fome.

Todos acenaram afirmativamente, a maioria aliviada por ter sido evitada uma briga. As garotas foram á frente, sendo seguidas pelos Marotos. James se colocou ao lado de Lily e começou a falar para ela, enquanto Remus acompanhava Dorcas e Peter a Lene. Sirius ficou um pouco afastado do grupo, pensando em Severus. Desceram as escadas e, estavam chegando ao Grande Salão**, **quando Snape apareceu, com livros nos braços. James esbarrou propositadamente no Slytherin, fazendo com que os livros dele caíssem com um baque ruidoso no chão, tirando Sirius de seus pensamentos. O Gryffindor viu seu companheiro se baixar, seu olhar se cruzou com o dele e pode ver a dor no olhar de Severus e as palavras que ele lhe dissera noite passada ecoaram em sua mente: "Quero ser respeitado."

James olhou maliciosamente para o Slytherin e falou:

-Para a próxima tenha mais cuidado, ranhoso.

Severus apanhou os livros do chão, se levantou e olhou nos olhos de James, dizendo:

-Você é um idiota mimado, Potter. – E exclamou - Tenha cuidado você!

James estreitou os olhos, espantado com a audácia do Slytherin e pegou na varinha, exclamando:

-Levicorpus! – Sirius levantou a varinha e exclamou:

-Protego! - Uma pelicula se colocou entre James e Severus, impedindo o feitiço de acertar no Slytherin. Todos olharam espantados para o Gryffindor, que olhou furiosamente para James e se colocou entre eles. Prongs olhou espantado para Padfoot e lhe perguntou:

-Você…você o está protegendo porquê?

-Porque ele não merece o que você lhe está fazendo. – Respondeu Black., com seriedade. Remus olhou para James e falou:

-Padfoot tem razão. Você pode até arranjar problemas. – James ia falar algo, quando o diretor apareceu, acompanhado da Professora McGonagal e Slughorn e perguntou aos alunos:

-O que está acontecendo aqui?

-Nada, professor. – Falou Sirius, sem olhar para o diretor. – Um problema que está sendo resolvido.

-Mentira. – Falou James, com raiva – Sirius está protegendo Snape e ele nunca fez isso.

E falou, com desprezo:

-Talvez Snape lhe tenha lançado a maldição Imperius.

Snape olhou para James com raiva e Sirius exclamou, furioso:

-Isso é mentira! Só não achei justo o que James estava fazendo com Severus.

-_Severus?_ – Exclamou James, chocado e olhou para os professores – Estão vendo? Sirius nunca chama Snape de _Severus_!

- Aconselho que você, senhor Black e o senhor Snape tratem desse assunto no jardim, e não no Grande Salão. – Falou o diretor, olhando para os alunos, e se focalizando, por fim, em Snape e Sirius. Olhou para James e disse:

– E, senhor Potter, o senhor Black não está com a maldição Imperius, pelo contrário, está bastante lúcido. – James olhou com raiva para o Slytherin, enquanto os garotos olhavam atónitos para Sirius e as garotas olharam para o casal, desconfiadas.

-Com certeza, diretor. – Disse Sirius, desfazendo o feitiço – Eu falarei com Snape.

Para surpresa dos Gryffindors, Black tocou no ombro do Slytherin e o levou para o jardim. Avançaram, calados, para um banco e se sentaram. Ficaram calados uns momentos, até Severus falar:

-Obrigado.

-Não me agradeça. – Respondeu Sirius, o abraçando protetoramente – Você não merecia.

Severus sorriu e deitou a cabeça no ombro de Sirius, suspirando de seguida. O Gryffindor puxou, delicadamente, a cabeça de Severus para cima e o beijou. O Slytherin gemeu em resposta e aprofundaram o beijo, até que ouviram um grito.

-O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – Os garotos se afastaram e viram James, Remus, Peter, Lily, Dorcas e Lene os olhando, os garotos com espanto e as garotas com um sorriso de compreensão no rosto. Sirius se levantou e falou:

-Qual é, Prongs?

-Você está bei-beijando o ranhoso!- Exclamou James, com espanto e repulsa.

-Veja lá como fala com meu namorado! – Gritou Sirius, com raiva. As garotas sorriram e os garotos fitaram o casal, espantados. James perdeu a fala e Remus perguntou, confuso:

-Vocês namoram? Desde quando?

-Desde ontem á noite. – Admitiu Sirius. Olhou para seus amigos e falou:

-Eu sei que vocês desprezam Severus mas, por favor, não falem mal dele á minha frente. Eu o amo. E se vocês não quiserem ser mais meus amigos, por mim está tudo bem. Eu não vou desistir do meu amor e da minha felicidade.

Todos fitaram o jovem casal, espantados. E ficaram mais espantados ainda quando Severus se levantou e apertou delicadamente a mão de Sirius, lhe dando forças, sabendo que essa conversa estava sendo difícil para o Maroto.

Lily correu para Severus e o abraçou, sendo seguida por Lene e Dorcas. As garotas olharam para o casal e Lily perguntou:

-Vocês se amam?

-Sim. – Responderam os garotos, de imediato.

-Vocês sabem que Hogwarts não vai reagir bem ao vosso relacionamento. – Falou Lene, cuidadosamente – Principalmente os Gryffindors e os Slytherin. Vão achar que é uma traição para com eles.

Sirius abraçou Severus, sendo correspondido, e falou:

-Nós atravessaremos tudo.

As garotas se entreolharam e sorriram e Severus falou:

-Juntos.

Sirius deu um sorriso sincero e beijou Severus na boca, emocionado com a resposta de seu companheiro. James, que assistia tudo ao longe, se aproximou e perguntou, desconfiado.

-Você tem certeza que… - Mas foi interrompido por Remus, que disse:

-Eles se amam, Prongs. Aceite isso. – James olhou espantado para Remus e o lobisomem continuou:

-Se eles não se amassem, Sirius não teria defendido Severus e Severus não teria aceitado namorar Sirius e não estaria abraçado a ele, dizendo palavras apaixonadas. - James ficou em silêncio, pensando nas palavras de Moony e o casal se entreolhou, ansioso. Será que James iria aceitar o relacionamento deles?

Prongs olhou para Severus e falou:

-Espero que não faça sofrer meu melhor amigo. Senão te mato.

-Não se preocupe. – Falou Snape, calmamente – Eu nunca o farei sofrer.

James sorriu e disse:

-Então, bem vindo ao grupo.

Sirius sorriu, emocionado e James abraçou o casal. Severus ficou em choque com a reação de James, mas aceitou o abraço. Lily, Lene, Dorcas, Remus e Peter também os abraçaram. Ficaram uns momentos abraçados, até que James se afastou e resmungou:

-Estou morrendo de fome. Vamos para o Grande Salão.

O Grupo se afastou e se dirigiu para o Grande Salão. Sirius olhou para Severus, emocionado e lhe roubou um beijo. Severus ficou ruborizado, agarrou a mão de Sirius e foram para o Grande Salão.

As casas poderiam reagir mal ao namoro deles, mas Severus e Sirius não se importavam, pois o amor deles era mais forte e o apoio dos Marotos e das garotas fazia toda a diferença.

**Fim**

**Nota da Autora:** Oi! Espero que tenham gostado da fic. O que acharam? Gostaram? Odiaram? Me digam nas reviews, por favor. Esperando respostas, ansiosamente. Bjs :D


End file.
